


| Whatever It Takes |

by brainonfire



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Sadness, fight, marriage problems, torres x bishop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainonfire/pseuds/brainonfire
Summary: Even the best marriages have their problems.That's what Ellie and Nick Torres have to learn on their own. When Nick surprisingly gets a new undercover assignment from Vance, the young parents have the worst fight ever, whereupon Nick sets off earlier and leaves the apartment hastily.But you should never separate with the people you love in evil because you never know if there will be a next time.





	1. | Leaving |

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts).



> Hello, my love!  
> I've been wondering all day if I should and can dare to write a real fan fiction or not but here we are. My first real fan fiction in the NCIS fandom and my first fan fiction in years.  
> And I dedicate this fan fiction to my favourite Tumblr account and to the one that inspired me to start writing in this fandom. I know we don't know each other but it doesn't matter - you inspire me anyway.  
> I wish you a lot of fun reading this story and look forward to your opinions. 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these amazing characters. 
> 
> Note 2.0: The chapter has not yet been edited and contains errors. 🙈

"You promised me, Nick. When we found out that we were pregnant when we got married, you promised you wouldn't leave me alone."  
"And I won't leave you alone either."  
"But that's exactly what you're doing!" Ellie washed the cherry tomatoes before she threw them in the bowl. Since Nick's cell phone rang and Vance had given him a new case, they've been discussing it and the call had come in two hours ago. "I don't understand why you didn't tell him that you can't do this. You have a family now. You can't just take a new undercover case without even talking to me about it!"  
"You know I had no other choice! If the order comes from the top, you can't just say you don't want to take the case," he explained and took the chicken out of the oven. Actually Ellie had planned the evening differently. After a long time Nick and she had a day off at the same time and they had spent it with the children like a family. Christmas was just around the corner, so they had bought a Christmas tree, decorated it and bought groceries to cook at home. All in all the day had been wonderful, the children had been happy to spend time with their parents and were now playing in the playroom together while Nick and she were cooking.  
Unfortunately, the good mood that had prevailed all day was like blown away since Vance had called and the twins had noticed that too.  
"No choice? You could have told him you can' t leave your family alone, you don't want to leave your family alone! Soon it' s Christmas and you won't be here. Wonderful Nicholas really wonderful." With the salad bowl in one hand and the basket with the buns in the other, Ellie went over to the dining table and put it on it.  
A loud sigh came from Nick as he put the chicken on a plate and started filleting it. "Ellie, I'm leaving tomorrow and don't want to argue with you. I told you before that I will be back for Christmas. Can we please stop arguing and enjoy the evening?"  
Although she was indescribably angry the blonde nodded and went over to get the glasses with the water. "Yes exactly. Let's just keep it to ourselves. You travel to Mexico tomorrow and leave me alone with the children. You really are a great role model for Cody."  
"Ellie. Stop it." Nick's voice had a warning undertone, carrying the record with the chicken to the dining table and calling for the twins to come running out of their playroom immediately. "Have you washed your hands?"  
Cody and Selina just nodded with a smile on their face and sat down on their chairs while Ellie put a piece of chicken, salad, potatoes and bread on their plates. It really cost her a lot of selfcontrol not to continue discussing with Nick but after the birth of the twins they had agreed never to argue in front of the children. Of course fighting was a normal part of a relationship, but it didn't mean that Selina and Cody had to notice it.  
Still or maybe just because of that the hunger was gone so she left her plate empty which didn't go unnoticed. Nick chewed the piece of meat he had in his mouth to the end, swallowed it down and caught her eye with his.  
"Aren't you hungry at all?"  
She shook her head. "No. I'm not hungry," Ellie replied, taking her plate and glass and bringing it to the kitchen. With her head shaking, the blonde-haired one leaned against the kitchen counter and stared thoughtfully at the bonds. Ellie would have loved to scream. It wasn't jealousy that made her so angry with her husband, but the fear that he wouldn't come home safe.  
What if he was killed on the mission?  
How would she explain to the twins that they would never see their father again?  
How would she go on living if he wasn't at her side?

Ellie heard Nick send the two children back to the playroom and coming into the kitchen.  
"You don't really want to be mad at me all the time, do you? I don't want to leave when we have a fight but if you don't calm down you force me to." Ellie looked attentively at her husband as he approached her and finally laid his hands on her cheeks. A gentle kiss followed but Ellie seperated from him very fast.  
"What do I do if something happens to you Nick? How am I supposed to explain this to our five-year-old children? Our job as agents is dangerous enough without you leaving the country and working undercover."  
With a sigh he took a step back, crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at her.   
That it wasn't easy for him either to leave her and the children was as clear to Ellie as that he loved her and the twins but what she just couldn't understand was why he had taken this case! Vance had asked him! Yes the director had said the assignment came from the upper floors but that didn't mean Nick had to accept it. NCIS had enough undercover agents without her husband being one of them.  
"I don't get it, Nick. Do you miss that kind of life so much that you take the risk of never seeing us again?  
As soon as the words came over her lips she would have liked to take them back. The look she saw on Nick's face broke her heart and diminished her anger a little. She had hurt him that was obvious.  
"Okay that's enough," he said in a tone that Ellie wasn't used of him and left the kitchen without looking at her again.  
Ellie followed him. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving."  
"What are you talking about? Your flight doesn't leave until tomorrow morning.  
"I'm rebooking."  
"What... Nick, you don't. You stay at home, we discuss it and tomorrow morning...you fly to Mexico."  
Something that should probably be a laugh came from him when he took his travel bag out of the bedroom and walked past it into the playroom.  
"If you think I'm going to stay here so you can keep telling me how much more important work is to me than my family, that I'm a bad father and husband and should disobey orders, you don't know me at all, Eleanor."  
What the hell had she done?  
"Nick, you can't do that! You can't just run away. We have to talk about it and I never said you were a bad father or husband!  
With her arms crossed in front of her chest, the blonde-haired one stopped in the door of the playroom and watched as Nick said goodbye to the twins who no longer played but sat close together on the small couch. She and Nick hadn't been very quiet when arguing, so the two had noticed it for sure. 

  
"Don't go Daddy," Selina pleaded with such a sad look that it brought tears to Ellie's eyes. And it brought her anger back.  
"I have to honey but I'll be back soon. Promise." Nick kissed Selina's little forehead and then looked at Cody who had turned his back on him.  
"Come on buddy...look at me," Nick asked but the little boy just shook his head. He had had his father's stubbornness from the beginning.  
"Cody...please look at me when I'm talking to you."  
Shake his head again.  
"Cody. Your father is talking to you, so look at him," Ellie mingled and admonished her little son. Cody had the right to be angry with his father and she couldn't blame her son for that but he had to respect him anyway.  
When he finally looked at Nick, Ellie looked at the floor. It broke her heart to watch her children say goodbye to their father when she didn't know if they would ever see him again.  
"I love you little man."  
"You will not be there for Christmas!  
"But of course I'll be there Cody."  
"No! You go away and we have to celebrate Christmas without you! I don't want that!  
Ellie looked back at them as Cody clutched his little arms around Nick's neck and clung to him like a monkey. She knew that it was cruel not to interfere and leave Nick alone in this situation but at the same time she hoped somehow that it would change his mind, that he would stay. Unfortunately this didn't happen and when some tears ran over both Cody's and Nick's cheeks and he looked for help to her she went over to them.  
"Hey...look at my candy" When both kids had their attention on her she looked from Nick to them. "Dad has to go to work but he'll do everything he can to make sure he's back for Christmas. Okay? He'll try hard so give him a kiss, wish him good luck and then go and brush your teeth." When neither Cody nor Selina moved, she gently nudged both of them and that actually worked. It was Selina who hugged and kissed her dad first and Cody did the same before they both ran out of the playroom.  
When they were out of sight and hearing range, Ellie sighed softly and drove herself through her hair with both hands.  
"Thanks for your help..."  
She shook her head and straightened up. "I didn't do that for you but for our children. I am so incredibly angry at you Nick. I am so angry that you expose our children to this stress." Although Nick looked like he could use a hug, she slung her arms around herself after they both stood up and stared at the floor.  
"I'm...I'm sorry Eleanor. I didn't want the evening to go like this" Ellie felt his lips on her forehead and the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll call you as soon as I arrive in Mexico. Take care of yourself and the kids. I love you."  
She should have returned it but she didn't and instead let him leave without a kiss, without loving words. Only when she heard the door to the castle sobbing a lot did she quickly wipe away the tears as she heard Sel and Cody argue about who was allowed to wash his teeth first and who called out for her.

 


	2. | the visit |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry. This chapter isn't my best but Gibbs isn't a character that I understand in the least or that I can put myself into and I always need some time to get into the character from whose point of view I'm writing so hopefully there will be better chapters soon!
> 
> Nevertheless I hope you like it and I would be happy about a comment! 
> 
> And at this point a very big thank you to my dear @rootsbeforebranches! Without her this chapter would certainly not exist. Darling you're awesome! ♥

The first two weeks after Nick's departure went by like a flight, but the following two weeks stretched like chewing gum which was probably due to the fact that they had no contact after these two weeks. Ellie hadn't heard from her husband, she didn't know how he was and when she asked Director Vance about him she always got the same answer: he couldn't give her any information about Agent Torres.  
To distract the children from their father's absence, Ellie did her best to keep up the daily routine. In the morning Ellie took them to kindergarten, in the afternoon they were picked up by Zoey - their nanny - and she spent the rest of the day with them until Ellie came home in the evening. It worked, but the blonde-haired agent didn't know how long it would last because both Cody and Selina were already asking questions about where Daddy was and when he would read them good night stories again because Mama couldn't do it like Daddy did. The young mother didn't have an answer to these questions of her children and mastering the everyday life with two children of kindergarten age who missed their daddy was anything but easy.  
When once more a cry sounded through Selina's but also Cody's babyphone, Ellie closed her eyes for a moment. This was the fourth day in a row that the twins woke up crying in the middle of the night and then slept with Ellie in their parents' bed instead of their own. Not that it bothered Ellie because she lay awake most of the time every night almost until morning anyway but now and then they just didn't want to be calmed down and that often brought the young mother to her limits. 

With a quiet, exhausted sigh, Ellie stood up from her bed and first fetched Selina from her room before she went to Cody and also lifted him out of bed. "Hey you two...don't cry," she whispered quietly and kissed the little foreheads of both children. "Everything is fine. I'm here." Fortunately, it didn't seem to be a too bad nightmare that night because by the time they got to the master bedroom, both kids had buried their little faces on Ellie's neck and almost slept again. She put both children on the bed, covered them with the blanket and then quietly left the room. Ellie herself wasn't tired yet and she didn't even think about going to sleep because there were too many thoughts in her head that robbed her of any peace. Mexico wasn't exactly the safest place in the world - safer than a war zone but just not safe enough for a father of two - and even though Nick had more undercover experiences than anyone Ellie knew, the fear of never seeing her husband and the father of her children again was great. Just thinking about what could happen to him in Mexico gave Ellie a panic attack that she definitely didn't need right now.   
Arriving in the kitchen, the blonde-haired girl made herself a black coffee and wanted to sit on the sofa with the cup in her hand when it suddenly rang at the door. Ellie stopped moving and stared at the front door. It was far after midnight so there were only two answers to the question who was standing outside the door. Either there was an axe murderer in the area and the police wanted to warn her or Gibbs was standing in front of the door with a message that would undoubtedly kill her. When it rang again, Ellie released herself from her rigidity, bridged the small distance to the door and opened it while wishing she hadn't done it at the same moment. Vance and Gibbs were both standing on her veranda with a face Ellie knew and feared since Nicholas left the house weeks ago. With trembling hands she put the cup of coffee on the small table next to the door.

"What happened?  
"Can we talk inside?"  
Although it was minus degrees outside, Ellie didn't feel the cold although she was standing in front of the door in shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. Only when Gibbs asked if they could talk in the house she felt something like a cold breeze.   
"Yes. Of course," nodded Ellie, stepping aside to let them inside and then closed the door behind them. "So...what happened?"  
Gibbs and Vance exchanged glances that the blonde haired woman didn't like at all and which made her feel like she was about to vomit.  
"Ellie, Nick was shot in Mexico and had an accident. He's at Generels. We're here to pick you and the kids up and drive to his hospital," Gibbs said, giving her only the information she needed.   
When her brain had processed Gibbs' information, her dizziness began and as she tumbled. Gibbs grabbed her arm to give her support.  
"Cody and... and Selina are sleeping in the parents' bedroom right now. I-I'll wake her up," she said slowly and looked from Vance to Gibbs.  
If Ellie was honest, she had heard and her brain had processed the information, but she felt like in a trance.

"Ellie?" Gibbs voice ripped Ellie from her mind and she looked at him. "Should I help you?"  
Her gaze wandered to Vance as she frowned and put her head a little to the side. " You...this is all your fault." Ellie nodded slowly. " You sent him on this goddamn mission although you know he has a wife and two little kids at home who need him. "   
"Okay Bishop. That's enough. Let me help you," Gibbs suddenly said and dragged her into the hallway with him. "Which door?  
Without answering Ellie freed herself from his grip and stopped in front of the bedroom door to take a deep breath. She was overwhelmed.   
"How...what am I supposed to tell them Gibbs? I mean, I-I can't tell them we're going to the hospital to see their father."  
"But that's exactly what you're going to tell them, Ellie."   
With one last look at Gibbs, the young mother stepped into the room and went to the bed where the twins slept calmly. She gave her best not to cry because that would only confuse them and they definitely couldn't use that at the moment.  
"Selina, Cody wake up my sweethearts...come on we're making a little trip and going to see Daddy."


End file.
